Adiós mi Amada Sirena
by Alicia96-neko
Summary: Haruka ama la velocidad. Pero tal vez eso le quite lo que mas ama.


**ADIÓS MI AMADA SIRENA**

Haruka y Michiru salieron del teatro, se subieron a un hermoso convertible que las esperaba afuera. La rubia comenzó a conducir y como siempre acelero hasta llegar a los 180km/h.

Michiru: - podrías bajar la velocidad? El cartel dice que la máxima es 100km/h y vas a casi el doble.

Haruka: - Michi no te preocupes. Además así se siente más el viento.

Michiru: - mmm… está bien pero al menos baja un poco la velocidad. Por favor, por mi- le dijo haciendo pucherito.

Haruka: - está bien- contesto comenzando a bajar la velocidad.

Cuando pasaron una curva Haruka volvió a acelerar casi sin darse cuenta. Otra curva apareció y la rubia piso el freno pero no funcionaba.

Haruka: - no... No funciona- dijo casi temblando y mirando a Michiru con ojos llenos de miedo- los frenos no funcionan.

Michiru: - dime que es una broma Ruka, por favor dime que lo es.

En ese momento llego la curva, el auto salió volando rompiendo las barreras de metal. Cayó a un precipicio y comenzó a rodar. El cinturón de Haruka se rompió y salió despedida del auto, pero Michiru quedo inconsciente atrapada dentro del vehículo. La viento trato de acercarse a los restos del auto, cuando llego vio lo peor. Su sirena estaba muy mal herida. No pudo soportarlo y comenzó a llorar y golpear su convertible.

Haruka: - Noo… Michiru noo…

Michiru comenzó a moverse un poco y llego a acariciar el pelo de Haruka.

Michiru: - no te preocupes. Solo vete y se feliz.

Haruka: - perdóname, perdóname, no me abandones.

Michiru: - Haruka te amo- en ese momento se dieron un beso y los ojos de Michiru se cerraron para siempre.

Haruka: - no… mi sirena … ¿Por qué? -llorando- no mueras, no me dejes, sin ti yo no tengo razón para vivir.

En ese momento Darien y Serena pasaban por el lugar con su auto y pudieron reconocer la voz de Haruka gritando ¡ayuda!

Serena y Darien: - ¡Haruka!

Haruka: - mi sirena se fue

Darien: - dime ¿qué ocurrió?

Haruka: - venia conduciendo muy rápido y los frenos no funcionaron en la curva. Por mi culpa… por mi culpa…

Serena: - cálmate Haruka.

Darien vio horrorizado como había quedado el auto de la rubia, cuando se percato del cuerpo de Michiru, tomo su brazo y comprobó que no tenia pulso.

Darien: - Haruka debemos llamar a la policía.

Serena: - si, debes ir a un hospital, estas muy herida.

Haruka: - hagan lo que quieran, mi vida ya no me importa.

Serena: - pero, Haruka…- Darien interrumpió - déjala, la llevaremos al hospital y la dejaremos sola. Debe pensar lo sucedido.

Serena y Darien llamaron a la policía. La corredora fue internada y su sirena llevada a la morgue. Una semana después Haruka salió del hospital y fue a su casa para prepararse, el funeral de la sailor de los mares seria al otro día.

Haruka paso la noche llorando en su casa, acostada en la cama que solía compartir con Michiru. Recordaba todos los momentos que había compartido con Michiru, cada beso, cada caricia que le había dado. No podía, no iba a olvidarla nunca.

En ese momento una luz verde invadió la habitación, y la princesa de Urano dejo de llorar. Una mujer de cabello color aguamarina apareció y se acercó a la rubia.

Neptune: - ya no llores yo estoy bien.

Haruka se acerco y abrazo a Michiru.

Haruka: - Michiru perdóname

Neptune: - ya no soy Michiru ahora soy solo sailor Neptune, solo el mar.

Haruka: - ¿vas a quedarte conmigo?

Neptune: - no, solo vine a despedirme.

Haruka: - entonces déjame irme contigo.

Neptune: - no puedo. Estaremos juntas cuando tú seas solo el viento.

Haruka no respondió.

-Pero no te adelantes, vive tu vida, se feliz. No pienses en mí, si es necesario olvídame.

Haruka: - jamás voy a olvidarte.

Neptune se acercó a Haruka y la besó.

Neptune: - te amo y te amare siempre. Te estaré esperando mi Ruka. Se feliz, vive mucho tiempo, hazlo por mí. No cometas tonterías y por favor no conduzcas muy rápido, quiero que estés bien y cuides tu salud.

Haruka comenzó a llorar.

Neptune: - debo irme amor se acabo mi tiempo de despedida. Te amo, por favor cuídate.- le dio un suave beso y desapareció.

Haruka se toco los labios y sonrió, se fue a lavar el rostro al baño. Se miro al espejo y dijo:

-adiós mi amada sirena.

FIN


End file.
